You Can't Forgive Evil (Formely Secrets, Grudges & Avenging)
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: Sequel to Forgive and Forget! Reyanna has finally settled down in New Tekkit-Topia, and all seems peaceful until Ridge shows up with the news that the four evils of the four dimensions have all been released at the same time and they must band together to defeat them. But with old grudges and secrets still being held, will they save the world or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps and welcome to the sequel to Forgive and Forget! If you have not read that, I strongly suggest you go read that first, because it kind of sets up this whole story. Flames will make smores, as always! Here you peeps go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, the mentioned mods, or the Yogscast. I do, however, own this plot and my character Reyanna.**

**Also, I'm not a big fan of this current title. It sounds way too opposite of Forgive and Forget; Secrets, Grudges and Avenging? Do you peeps have any ideas based off of the summary? Because I could use **

**Last time…**

_"You know, days like today make me really glad I'm not dead." I said, shivering a bit as I remembered my first death; my throat being ripped open and bleeding to death as my friends-and family- stood by helplessly. I remembered the shock as I awoke in my bed at Whiterock with nothing more than a scar on my neck, and Ridge saying I still had an important destiny ahead of me. That had me worried. An Enderborn's destiny is never good, and they almost never have happy endings. Rythian had been lucky. I just hoped it ran in the family._

_I was jolted out of my darker thoughts by Teep's snort at my statement. Then he gestured to the picnic basket next to me, like any more good food in there?_

_I picked it up and looked inside. One squid sandwich for a dinosaur._

_"Here you go, Teep." I said, tossing it to him. He munched on it happily._

_"Does anyone else want more cookies? There's a few left." I said, pulling them out._

_"I'll have one!" Zoeya said. I passed it to her._

_"Rythian?" I ask my brother, because he's being rather quiet._

_"I'm full. I'm just worried what you two could do after ingesting so much sugar into your systems." Rythian said, a small smile creasing his mask._

_"You just smiled!" I exclaimed. Zoeya laughed._

_"Of course I smile. Why do you always tease about it?" The mage asked, then realized his mistake a moment too late. "Don't you say that I'm-"_

_"But you're just so teaseable!" Zoeya beat both of us to it. It was all too much. We all cracked up, clutching our sides in laughter as we tried desperately to stop laughing. I had no idea how long we laughed for- or for how long that a pair of pale purple eyes watched us from the shadows._

**Now…**

**Reyanna Pov**

Finally, after we laughed so much our sides hurt too much to even keep laughing, we all settled down and relaxed in the sun. Or, rather, Teep and I relaxed in the sun. Rythian leaned against a tree, apparently preferring the shade. Zoeya leaned up next to him and fell asleep almost immediately, her head on his shoulder. I stifled another laugh. Rythian smiled. Teep wandered off, probably to go practice his shooting, though he almost never missed anyway. I reminded myself to ask him to teach how he shot so well. I was hopeless with a bow.

I was dozing off, too, when I suddenly got a weird feeling. Almost like a buzzing, just on the edge of hearing, but more in my head than my ears. I sat up straight and looked around. Rythian noticed it too. Though he didn't move, I could see his gaze sweeping the landscape around us, the sudden tense in his shoulders. We both knew what this meant.

"See it?" Rythian's voice was so quiet that if I hadn't already been on high alert, I wouldn't have heard him. I shook my head, fingering my alchemical bag. It only took seconds for me to pull out my Enderbane.

For almost a full minute, we said nothing, watching for a flash of obsidian black, waiting for our enemy to appear. Knowing Teep was on patrol didn't comfort us. Arrows were of no use against Endermen.

_There!_ A flash of light and shadow at the edge of my vision. In seconds, I held my Enderbane in my hands, stinging slightly. I scanned the surrounding hills, forest and swamp, waiting for the Enderman to make its move. My Void ring was at the ready; my weapon in my hands. All it would take was a glimpse of its position, a split second to teleport, moments to strike. Moments ticked on, every muscle tensed in readiness. The slight buzzing grew louder, ringing in my ears.

"It's alright, Reyanna." Rythian's voice startled me. I twisted to face him and nearly dropped my Enderbane in shock. Standing next to him under the tree was the strangest thing I'd ever seen.

Standing next to my brother the mage, was an Enderman. But not a normal Enderman; this Enderman was off-white with pale purple eyes. He carried nothing, his arms at his side. I stared at it in shock. _What kind of Enderman was this? Was it even an Enderman?_

"You don't recognize him, do you?" Asked Rythian softly, and I shook my head. _What? Should I recognize him? _

"Mother never told you? Never explained this?" Rythian asked, still quietly as to not awaken Zoeya.

_Mother…_ My stomach twisted into a sickening mix of emotions at the thought of Mother. Guilt. Sadness, anger, loneliness, and a bittersweet jumble of others. I'd never told him. "No."

"He's a white Enderman. White Endermen are, or were normal Endermen who fall in love with humans. Rare, but it pisses off the Ender Queen to no end, no pun intended, that her precious followers fall in love with something she hates as much as humans. She curses those that do, makes the other followers know that that Enderman is to be avoided. A traitor."

"So… he-"I broke off as I fully understood what my brother was saying. "He's our father? That's… just really…" I broke off again, not really sure how to process this information.

"I know. I reacted this way when I first found out. But the point is, he trained me when I was your age, taught me how to survive as an Enderborn. He'll teach you. I can't explain as well as he can." Rythian said. Trying to keep my expression neutral, I sheathed my Enderbane and stood. The white Enderman-my father- made a strange noise that sounded like a cross between an Enderman's buzzing and normal human speech. Somehow, I could understand it.

_"__Come," _He said."_You have lots to learn if you are to survive the Ends wrath." _I nodded. He teleported away a bit down the hillside, waiting for me to follow. I aimed my Void ring and followed him down the hillside.

_Was this the beginning of my destiny?_

**So, yeah, short but there you go. The idea of the white Endermen I took from CaptainSparklez music video "Enderborn" because when I first heard of the whole Enderborn idea, my brother mentioned that one thing people say is that you know you're Enderborn if you see a white Enderman. My PJO mind went and said; ****_It's kinda like he's claiming you! _****And this idea was born. I do not own the music video or idea, just tweaked it to work for my story. So, yeah. **

**Anyway, like I said above, do you peeps have ideas for renaming this? Because I'm terrible with titles, and the summary should give enough information for you peeps to get the gist of it. I'll give you credit, don't worry, and just review or PM me it.**

**Signing off, Spirit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya peeps! Next chapter! I don't have much to say, so here you go:**

**Featherflower: I'm kinda surprised that you didn't just yell at me to hurry up at school… Lol.**

**MyDimension: I know where I'm going, and it's for me to know and you to find out! *Evil cackle* and again:**

**I'm terrible at titles, so if any of you have a better idea for the name, plz review or PM me it, because I honestly kind of hate this title. Oh, yeah, "Forgive and Forget" followed by "Secrets, Grudges and Avenging"? Now I sound hypocritical… **

**So, the offer for a Tobyanna one-shot is still out there… I've got two votes!**

**Underlined is the White Enderman's language!**

**Reyanna Pov.**

I thought my brain was going to explode from weirdness.

My father was an Enderman? I thought it was a curse, like Zoeya said being Netherborn is. Something that just happened to run in the family for me and Rythian. But still, I wanted explanations for way too many things, so I followed him. Finally, we stopped in a small forest clearing a hundred metres or so from our picnic spot.

"Okay, so what exactly do you need to teach me?" I asked.

"I guess I'll start by explaining what being Enderborn truly means and what challenges you must face, being one." He replied again in the strange buzz.

I sat down on the grass at his gesture. Something tickled at the base of my mind- if the Queen of the End hated us Enderborns; why not kill us right away?

"If the Queen hates Enderborns, why aren't me and Rythian dead?" I asked.

"The Queen cannot kill an Enderborn that simply," He said. "She has much less power here. And honor, of course. What honorable, powerful being destroys a young one in fear of their power? She devised a plan millennia ago, after her first defeat at the hands of Steve. She has always craved more power, more land. Her plan is to test any Enderborn who reaches adulthood. That's all I've ever heard. Have you ever had any, err, anger management issues?"

I was surprised at the apparent change of subject. But he was right.

"Yeah. I've always had a temper." I said. I'd ran away from Lalna's castle after figuring out he'd manipulated me, but forgave him after. I'd lashed out at Rythian when I'd first found him because I felt abandoned after he left a decade.

"Scratch that, I have a big temper." He nodded understandingly.

"It's because of your Ender genes. Endermen have little tolerance for many things. Rage creates a kind of power in your bloodstream. I'm pretty sure Rythian called it Ender-rage. In any case, too much you could essentially go insane and your Enderside could take over if you were sufficiently angered. The Queen will exploit any weakness to make this happen. Normally she attacks physically while taunting you about your faults. I don't know what would happen then- but it could not be good. I know that much."

"Oo-kay." I processed that. At first it just sounded weird, but then it sank in.

"So now it's my turn to make sure that it won't happen." I said quietly. The full weight of this hit me even more. If I failed, the whole world could suffer. At the very least, everyone I cared about could die. Rythian for sure.

"How can I stop the… Ender-rage from getting too powerful?" My voice had hardened in determination.

"It depends on what works for you. Meditation, distracting hobbies, physical activity." I contemplated this. I could never meditate. Hobbies, maybe. Physical activity I could definitely do.

"That sounds like something I can do without much problem." I said.

"You need to lose yourself completely if it's a hobby. Exercising has to be as hard as you can go." He warned.

"Still, I don't want anyone getting hurt. Not my friends, not my family."

"You'll get hurt. Trust me. I doubt she'll kill you, but it won't be pretty. But please remember to have fun and be a kid. You're still young, and the villager's lack of trust in you already stole so much happiness from you. Enjoy your blessings." His expression was genuinely caring, more than I thought an Enderman could express.

"Thank you." I didn't hug him or anything, but as close this chat had been too depressing, I was truly grateful. I resented being left in the dark on anything.

"And Reyanna?" He said as I stood to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"You will have to tell Rythian about what happened to your mother someday. Just don't take too long."

A bittersweet smile found my lips under my mask.

"I will." I promised.

And we separated teleporting off in different directions.

**EpiclinebreakofYogscast!I'madwarfandI'mdiggingahol e,diggydiggyhole,I'mdiggingahole!**

I returned to Blackrock with little fuss. Zoeya thought I'd gone for a walk, as did Teep. I told them I wanted to go to bed early, and Zoeya cracked a joke about waffles being worth getting up early. I grabbed a glass of milk and a few blue cookies from the fridge; yes, Rythian agreed to let Zoeya install actual science in the castle.

"Why are those cookies blue?" Asked Rythian, upon noticing the bright colour.

"Zoeya was making the purple frosting when I was baking cookies, and spilt blue food colouring in the cookie dough." I explained. Zoeya cracked up at the memory, and I munched contentedly on my snack before retiring to my room.

I prepared for bed immediately, because I was physically and emotionally drained from this crazy day. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep almost immediately, which is unlike me. And I had the craziest dream.

_"__Where's my bow?" asked some person I didn't know, heck it could have been me for all I knew. But somehow, I knew it wasn't me, even if I was seeing from their point of view. It had to be a guy, because his voice didn't sound like a girl's. Quickly pulling it out, whoever it was-I decided I would call him, umm, I don't know what to call him! Was crazy. Why? He was in the End. In only iron armour. An explosion rang nearby._

_But he, I, whatever, wasn't alone. A bunch of others ran around the End in a mix of iron and diamond armour._

_"__There we go, I've taken one down." An almost familiar voice said, punctuated by another explosion._

_"__Whoa!" Another yelled. I didn't know that voice, for sure._

_"__I feel so excited." Another voice said, and I could no longer tell apart that seemingly familiar voice from the others. Probably, I'd imagined it._

_"__There, I'm going for the-"_

_"__Come on," the person I was seeing from said, aiming the bow at the Ender dragon. Yep, very crazy. But hey, wasn't I supposed to do that too someday? Or had he been aiming for the crystal just behind and I hadn't noticed?_

_The Queen retaliated, swooping low and smacking another guy right in front of me. Had he hit it? I wondered._

_Suddenly, a loud thump rolled across the noisy End, and a large group of sheep in every colour bounced around in front of me, bouncing to the music coming from various juke boxes now floating in mid-air. _

_"__Aww, come on-"Whoever's_ voice I'd heard was cut off by my alarm ringing, and I bolted awake, completely and utterly confused.

"I shouldn't eat sugar-filled cookies before bed." I groaned.

**Soo, there you peeps go!**

**Did anyone get the cookies bit? Or the dream?**

**Spirit, signing off because *bursts into song***

**"****I'm all alone, learning, how do I craft this again!"**

**Sorry, I couldn't help it. And no, I don't own anything but Reyanna and the plot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! So sorry about delays, been a bit busy…**

**So who's excited about Hannah's advent calendar, Martyn's Christmas ADVENTure, BLACKROCK BEING BACK! And the new INTHELITTLEDREAM CHANNEL!**

**Hang-on-I-must-stop-fangirling-but-so-happy! ****J**

**Anyway, hopefully more updates once my Christmas break starts; school's kinda boring right now. (Except for cough, big science test, cough,) Anyway, here we go! I'm rambling now!**

**Also, I have been inspired for new title ideas. Here are the suggestions:**

**You Can't Forgive Evil. ****_or_**

**Four Evils, Too Many Secrets.**

**Vote for which one you think sounds nicer, catchy-ier, etc. I'll accept votes until Christmas break starts for me. That gives you all about a week or two.**

**I don't own Minecraft, the Yogscast, Jaffa cakes, or anything else except plot and Reyanna. ****L**

**Also, a bit more swearing in this chapie than normal. Just a warning.**

**Fanus Obscurus-As you saw, yeah, I updated my other story, and no, not quite what I meant by the cookies and dreams. They're actually separate things. But you were right about the blue cookie reference! The dream reference was quite different. It's off YouTube. But it's not very popular, so good luck actually finding it. If you want to try, anyway.**

Reyanna Pov

The next day almost managed to start off normally.

I got up, dressed, brushed my hair, grabbed a fresh mask, and paused at the door. Something tugged faintly at my memory, something about a book, and dreams, and…

_Screw it; I'm going to look for it. It'll bug until I do anyway. _I thought. I checked the bookshelves, and finally found the leather-bound book right in the far corner. And it just _had _to have the title done in sparkly pink ink. Great.

I flipped through the pages, noticing the tell-tale yellowing and old script. It was really old, for sure. Maybe it would be useful anyway…

"Reyanna? Are you awake yet?" Rythian's voice startled me from the other side of my door. I quickly slipped the book into my alchemical bag and opened the door. Rythian was looking worried, like something was wrong, and I tensed. Rythian was usually calm and collected, not nervous. And he never woke me up in the morning. My enchanted alarm did that for us, unless it was a weekend or day off.

"What's wrong?" I asked straight out. He didn't even ask how I guessed.

"We've got a letter from Ridge. He doesn't say exactly what's wrong, but we're meeting in an hour and a half from now at the Jaffa Factory. And we need all our best survival gear with us." I blinked in surprise.

_Well, crap._ That was my very first thought. Ridge was super powerful, and as far as I knew, never needed help. He was an Aetherborn, after all. Why now, all of a sudden?

"Zoeya's making us breakfast. Can you pack your stuff up in half an hour?" My brother asked.

"It should all already be in my bag, but I'll double check anyway." I told him.

"Good. I have to help Teep with some packing." Rythian probably tried to smile at me, but all I could focus on were the worry lines across his brow. He turned down the hall and towards Teep's tower.

I checked my bag in just under 20 minutes, making a mental list of everything I could need.

_Tents, fold-out bed, lots of food, water, Dark Matter armour, the matching tools, enchanted diamond armour, diamond enchanted tools, Klein star, all four rings, crafting supplies, I haven't learnt how to make a life stone yet…_

I decided to go downstairs and help Zoeya. She was smiling, as usual, as she made us all our breakfasts; tofu scrambled eggs and toast. I greeted her and started to set the table.

"All packed?" Rythian appeared at the base of the stairs, Teep in tow.

"Yep." I said simply as I set out glasses.

Teep waved to me, silently as always. We'd gotten along quite well since he'd taught me advanced archery and hunting tricks.

"Serve yourselves, I guess, since you're all invading the kitchen." Zoeya joked.

Rythian laughed and grabbed his plate, and Teep snorted. I picked up my own. I couldn't seem to join in on the happy feeling. Maybe it was my dream, or the craziness of yesterday, or maybe the mention of invasion, even jokingly. I shook my head slightly and smiled a bit under my mask. It was foolish to feel so scared. Ridge could respawn any of us at will, literally with a snap of his fingers. And I had some of the best armour available anywhere, to boot.

Breakfast passed quickly, with the chatter mostly coming from Zoeya. Rythian, Teep and I answered quickly and quietly to her questions. If it hadn't been for the bubbly Netherborn, it would have been completely silent.

"If we go now, we'll get there a few minutes early." Rythian said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that! Well, I did, until you reminded me! I don't mind being early! Let's go!" Zoeya chattered. Rythian shrugged and passed his plate to Teep, who placed it inside the dishwasher. I stood to help, and set the dishwasher to start before we left. I couldn't help but notice that the mooshrooms had extra food and water, and so did the dogs and Ringo. As we flew away, a spell flickered to life around our land, and I realized it quickly.

We probably wouldn't be back for a long time.

_Time skip to the Jaffa factory_

We landed quietly outside. Ridge, Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, Lomadia and Nilesy were there already, talking to each other. A table and chairs sat off to one side, probably for the meeting. Nilesy greeted us right away with a nod. He wore diamond armour and a matching sword. Xephos, too, had a diamond sword, but wore a type of scientific armour I couldn't remember the name of. Honeydew wore the exact same armour, a diamond pick hanging from his belt besides TNT, a flint and steel, and Jaffas. Lalna was kitted out in another type of scientific armour, laser at ready. Lomadia had a sapphire sword and diamond armour as well as a bow.

I felt uneasy waiting for the others. Ridge was talking to Xephos and Lomadia, as Lalna, Honeydew and Nilesy joked around. Even though I had forgiven him, it was still very awkward. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been drunk at the big Christmas party. We hadn't even said hello to each other then.

Rythian talked to Zoeya quietly as they sat on top of the hot dog stand, swinging their legs over the edge. Teep wandered around, aiming at random mobs in the uncovered quarry. I decided to join him, pulling out my enchanted bow, taking down mobs with infinite arrows. We didn't even communicate in any form, just quietly aiming. It was a good distraction. We didn't notice the others joining the group by flying and landing until Martyn and Toby arrived, apparently having a disagreement. Or a prank war. Or both.

At any rate, Toby tried to shove Martyn over the quarry, only to have Martyn reach over and turn his ring to neutral. Toby plummeted, screaming, into the quarry, startling both me and Teep. Toby's ring still prevented him from turning into a Toby pancake, but he still screamed until he reached the bottom and sat down hard on bedrock. Martyn, meanwhile, was cracking up mid air, and I couldn't blame him. I laughed as well, Teep snorting several times at Toby's and Martyn's actions beside me. Finally, Toby flew out and started yelling at Martyn. Martyn threw an egg at Toby. Toby threw a snowball. Ridge called the meeting to start, stopping the fight, but everyone was cracking up at Toby's egg-covered chest plate. A few egg jokes got tossed out, and Minty gave Toby a handful of napkins.

"Alright, enough egg jokes. We're here on serious business." Ridge said. Everyone shut up.

"Alright, I know you're probably curious as to what's going on. And while I don't know everything… I've been commanded by one who does. There's this prophecy, given to the gods of the Aether long ago. At the very beginning. I'm sure you all know the main four dimensions. Each of them has their own leader of evil, their challenge to those who dare to survive there." Ridge said.

"Even the Aether?" Asked Honeydew.

"Even the Aether. And most of these evils can be banished for long periods of time, with the exception of one. And they prophecy states, that one day, the four evils would all awaken at once. And that once they are all risen, they can only be killed by those who have the curse- or blessing- of that dimension. The only group that has all four of those in all of Minecraftia…" He trailed off, and I thought I saw fear I his eyes. Real fear.

"Us." Rythian finished.

"But what's the fourth? I know Aether, Nether, and Ender, but what curse is there for the Overworld?" Asked Zoeya.

"There is none. But the prophecy states that the evil of this world can only be killed by one with a true heart. I do not know who that is from this group. But it is one, for sure. If not more." Ridge answered.

"And who exactly are these evils? If we're going to have to defeat them all, we should know who they are." Lalna said.

"The Queen of the End is one." Rythian broke in.

"Correct. There's the Lava Blaze, King of the Nether, and for the Overworld… The Lord of creepers." Ridge said carefully. Xephos swore.

"That idiot refuses to stay dead, doesn't he!" Honeydew yelled.

"That bloody white menace!" Xephos agreed. Everyone else appeared lost.

"You don't mean…" Lomadia trailed off. Sudden shivers traveled down my spine.

_Lord of creepers. No, it couldn't be connected… It can't be! It just can't!_

"Israphel." Xephos explained. Faces turned pale. Jaws dropped.

"Crap." Sjin said.

"He's not the worst, I'm afraid." Ridge said. "The Aether has evil too. The Lord of darkness, the white-eyed one. Do not speak his name. It will only enhance his power. He's already draining the magic from the Aether. Nobody can respawn until he is slain. He's allied himself with Israphel. The Queen of the End is at war with the King of Blazes. The dimensions are in chaos. I've already lost most of my power."

Nobody spoke. Ravs dropped his drink. Nilesy fiddled with a portable pool. Even Zoeya wasn't smiling. No respawning…

"Well, we're f*cked." Sips said. Minty whirled on him.

"We can do this! Come on! What are we, mice? We practically rule Tekkit-Topia because we're so powerful! We just-"

"Have to work as a team!" Kim cut her off.

"Actually, I was going to say kick some evil butt, but that's actually a better suggestion." Minty said.

"We can do both." I said.

"What do we do first? Which dimension?" Asked Toby.

"We go to the Nether first. It's the easiest to go to, plus the Queen of the End is already there as well." Ridge said.

"How tough is this Blaze king thing? Because the Ender dragon, been there, done that." Martyn said.

"Ditto." Said Toby.

_Oh. Yeah, they used to go adventuring together, with… Kaeyi? That's her name, right? And a bunch of other friends? _I remembered.

"Hopefully not too tough. We should be able to take them down when their weakened from fighting each other. But we'd need two teams, to do it at the same time." Ridge said.

"Teams are our new middle names. Let's get going." Lomadia grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, school's over until 2014 for me…**

**LET'S PAR-TAY! YEAH! YEAH!**

**(Quiet)**

**Umm… so yeah, this is being changed to…You Can't Forgive Evil! Absolutely nobody voted, so my friend Featherflower helped me pick. Yay!**

**Fanus Obscurus: I looked that up, got a little bit confused, took a guess, I hope you like it. No references or anything, just kinda the basic concept…. I think?**

**Anyway, more updates should come out in the next few weeks!**

**Reyanna Pov**

It was obvious that something was wrong the moment we entered the Nether.

We'd formulated a quick plan, traveled to the nearest portal, and hopped in. Now we were ghosts. Or rather, most of us were.

"I hate this place even more now!" Kim yelled, clearly not happy. I didn't blame her for a moment.

"Everybody calm down!" Xephos called, and everyone stopped freaking out for a moment or two.

"I'm still solid. Why am I still solid?" Zoeya asked, seemingly more excited than worried.

"I'm still solid too." I said, fingering my bag nervously. I was getting really bad vibe from the whole situation. I stifled a shudder as Minty's arm accidentally passed through mine. It was freaky.

"Me three." Rythian said, and it clicked in my mind. Of course.

"It's a spell." I blurted out. Everyone looked at me.

"It makes perfect sense. The Nether is at war, and The Queen of the End and The Blaze King can't have normal humans interfering in their battle." Rythian backed me up.

"So because you three have connections to those the dimensions, you aren't affected." Ridge finished.

"Could we find a way to break the spell?" Sjin asked.

"Doubtful." Rythian said. "Which means…"

My throat felt tight.

"That means that us three have to kill two super-powerful beings and fight through their armies to get to them first, as well." I said.

"And we can't help you at all." Martyn added, looking concerned. I nodded silently.

A roar rolled faintly across the Netherack hills, followed by faint noises I couldn't decipher.

"That's our cue." Rythian said. Everyone else wore mixed expressions of varying concern, fear, and silent protest. I drew my Dark Matter sword from its sheath.

"Rythian." I said, breaking an awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"Go with Zoeya." I ordered. I didn't turn to look at him. I knew he would be torn between his vendetta against the Queen and his sister against protecting Zoeya. I wanted to spare him the problem.

"Are you sure?" Zoeya asked me. I turned to face her, trying to look confident.

"I'll be fine. You're not a fighter, Zoeya. You know that." I assured her.

Rythian said nothing, but I could tell he was hiding his concern.

"What do we do then? We can't just stand around here." Sips said.

"We won't be standing around. We'll split into three groups. One goes back and makes plans for how we'll get rid of Israphel. Two follows Rythian and Zoeya. I f we can talk, we can watch their backs for them, warn them, carry messages. Three does the same for Reyanna. Sound good?" Lomadia ordered, but her face looked as worried as the rest of them.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"Xephos, Honeydew, Sips, Sjin, Lalna and I will back and make plans. Minty, Martyn, Toby, Nilesy, go with Zoeya and Rythian. Teep, Kim, and Lomadia, follow Reyanna. Got it?" Ridge continued. Everyone nodded and we set out.

_Time skip_

The Queen of the End wasn't hard to find. All I had to do was spot the giant army of Endermen.

Teep, Lomadia and Kim were scattered around vaguely, keeping a sharp lookout. I decided to take a risk and use my flying ring, even if it wouldn't work properly. There was no way I could fight my way through that many. I whipped past above them, trying to keep low enough to not take damage if I fell, but I had to pull up higher to avoid Endermen taking notice of me. Luckily, they were busy attacking various groups of blazes. Just as I thought I might be able to sneak up on the dragon, I was proven wrong.

A sudden and throbbing headache seized my attention and my ring nearly gave out. I wobbled in mid-air, and words spoke in my mind.

_You'll never survive by taking risks like that, Enderborn. Going forth alone? Flying by using an unstable tool? Acting confident despite certain death? You are a fool._

I gritted my teeth, refusing to let her get to me.

_"__Who says I'm acting?" _I retorted, drawing closer.

_Please. Those who do not fear me are fools, and never last long._

_"__Fools? Toby and Martyn killed you once. Rythian's defeated you single-handedly. I've trained for years in the arts of magic and survival. I wear armour made of pure Dark Matter, and my sword matches. You're underestimating me." _I declared; now close enough to see the purple eyes of my enemy.

_You lie and you know it. You are nothing but a young girl trying to be a hero, pretending to have no fear when you have many. You know what it is to be alone, be betrayed, the fear of your final moments, to try and fit in among those who shun you. I've watched you all your life. I know everyone of your weaknesses like you never could, and the secrets that you refuse to share even with those you call family. Perhaps once I kill you, I'll show your lies to your brother and that chatterbox Netherborn. For now, enjoy the fall of all you care for._

_"__Ow, bad grammar. I'd be a heroine, not a hero. Not very queenly of you." _I taunted, circling around the dragon, ducking behind glowstone clumps and flows of lava.

_Be quiet before you die, will you?_

_"__I thought you said you knew me. No." _I teased. Who would have thought that the Ender dragon would be so easy to rile up? I continued my circuit.

_You are changing the subject!_

_"__Who, me? Was there something else more important than your bad grammar?"_

_Yes! You are approaching death, of course._

_"__Sorry, I think you got that address wrong. I didn't order that. I wouldn't mind some food, though. We're missing lunch."_

_You will be my lunch!_

_"__That's not very nice." _I smirked, darting in front of the dragon and away again.

_You will see how nice __**this **__is! Then maybe you will not smirk!_

The voice cut off, and I went on high alert. Quickly, though, I wasn't as alert as I was falling through the hot Nether air.

I landed at the edge of an overhang, hitting the ground rolling like Amber had taught Rythian and I. Drawing to my feet; I aimed wildly with my Void ring to get away from the edge.

_Mistake! _My instincts screamed inwardly as I ended up in a pile of soulsand next to the entire Ender army. I wish I could have face palmed right then and there.

I floundered in the sticky pile for a moment, almost up to my knees.

_Of course, my teleporting ring is attracted to Endermagic!_

That had been my second mistake. A few Endermen noticed me and cautiously teleported to the edge of the sand, testing it with ebony legs.

_Maybe… _I wondered.

I aimed my void ring in the complete opposite direction of the Endermen, hoping my plan would work. With my luck, naturally, it backfired. Literally.

I ended up slamming into the small group of enemies, sending them teleporting in every direction. I sheathed my Dark Matter sword and drew my Enderbane instead.

A third mistake. Enderbanes are very dangerous to Endermen, of course, so naturally Endermen hate them. A dozen or so Endermen attacked me at once.

I spun, trying to fight them all at once. My blade swung everywhere, emitting purple dust, plowing through the enemy. But it alone wasn't enough.

A claw tip caught my forearm, then another grazed my torso. They were nothing, though, compared to the next hit.

I'd managed to scare off many Endermen as wound, if not kill, many others. One dove right in front of me, landing a heavy hit on my thigh with obsidian claws.

I screamed and swung my blade downward, cutting the Enderman with a fatal blow. Part of my blade hit the Netherack and clanged, and suddenly the Endermen seemed to return to fighting their other enemies, like they were no longer interested in me.

"Reyanna! You're hurt!" Kim yelped, sliding down the slope in ghostly form and stopping next to me.

"I know." I muttered. Another Enderman seemed to not get the message and attacked, passing right through Kim. I raised my sword, barely avoiding another critical hit. A kick sent him reeling into the melee, which was coming closer to the edge.

"Over here!" Kim called, pointing to a nearby cave that looked doubtfully small.

"Where are Lomadia and Teep?" I asked, trying to ignore my leg as I ran to the cave with ghostly Kim by my side.

"Teep is on the far ridge, not sure about Lomadia." The other girl said. We got to the cave and squeezed in.

"Sit down." The older girl said, and I obliged.

"Do you have healing supplies?" She added. "Mine are all ghostly, like me."

I nodded, opening my bag and drawing out a bandage.

"Don't you have, like, healing potions in there?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but those are more for life-or-death. Plus, they make me sleepy, and I have a fight to finish."

"You can't go back out and fight like this! You're covered in purple blood, and you could bleed out!"

"I don't have a choice!" I half-yelled, applying the bandage to my leg wound. My others were not much more than scratches, and would stop bleeding on their own. Kim looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Kim. If I was going to bleed out, I would have already, and I'm binding it. I have to go back out there."

"I know, but please don't die." Kim said, looking almost ready to cry. "I'd never forgive myself if you did."

"Who said anything about dying?" I stood and ducked through the tiny entrance, only to freeze at a terrible noise coming from somewhere over the army. I couldn't describe it, but I knew in my bones.

"They're taking down the Blaze King!" I yelled to Kim. She followed me out, looking over.

"I've got to go." I said simply and took off, daring to use my Void ring again. I ended up on a tiny glowstone ledge, looking down on the battle- and the Ender dragon's shiny dark back and wings. I was still clutching my Enderbane, stinging my hand. Looking down, I saw a chink in the dragon's scales. And I leapt.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm am SO sorry for not updating, peeps. I've been… busy. Sure. (Not really, just a bit of writer's block.) So, yeah. Happy New Year! (Unless you celebrate the Chinese New Year. Then happy Early New Year.)**

**MyDimension- BWAHAHAHA no. I don't think I can possibly top Uncle Rick when it comes to those, but yeah. I had no intention of a cliff-hanger, but I got really tired and… yeah.**

**There's a minor Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon reference in here. Tell me what it is, and you get a free virtual blue cookie!**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

_Reyanna Pov_

I actually managed to hit my mark. Not that that meant that my landing was graceful.

I slammed into the dragon's back and drove my Enderbane into the chink between scales, trying to stay on. The Queen bellowed and spun, but she couldn't get me.

I gripped her back with my knees as I freed my sword from the wound. Purple blood flowed out like crazy, coating the dragon's side and back. The sudden slipperiness almost made me fall, but I managed not to. The Enderdragon's blood soaked my jeans, and it took all my willpower to not throw up when I realized that I couldn't tell where my own blood started and ended against the exact same shade of purple from the Queen.

It wasn't that I had a weak stomach. No, it was the fact that my own blood matched this _monster's _exactly that made me sick.

"Reyanna!" A voice cut through my disgust. I turned, and then looked down. My brother stood on a ledge good twenty feet below me, and I realized just how far I was from the Netherack. And my Swiftwolf's Rending Gale wouldn't stop me from falling in the Nether.

"Distract her! She's already weak!" Rythian yelled, his voice almost lost among the chaos of battle below. "Try and attack her wings!"

_The wings. Got it._

I turned, swinging my weapon. My blade connected with the base of her left wing, nearly severing it. And the dragon fell, and I was still on her back.

My ears popped as pressure changed from our fall, dropping as rapidly as our descent. Somewhere, I thought I heard my brother yelling, but I was a bit too busy trying not to panic to pay attention.

No use anyway, it turned out. As the Queen hit, I was thrown aside, my wind knocked out of me as I slammed into the hard ground.

Spots swam in front of my vision, and it took me a few tries before I could stand. I took deep breaths, trying to restore my non-starry vision from before. I turned and gaped.

The Ender Dragon was also just getting up, in the bottom of a crater that went way, _way _down. Smoke clouded the air, even more than usual for the Nether.

"Rythian?" I called. I'd lost sight of my brother the mage, and it worried me. In the crater, the Queen slowly got to her feet. Her injured wing hung limply, and her side was coated in blood. My leg throbbed in empathy.

"I'm here!" A faint call. I looked around, finally spotting him through the hazy air.

"Can you distract her once more? I just need one chance to get to her throat-that's where she's weakest!" He yelled.

"I should be able to do that! Where are Zoeya and the others?" I called back. My throat stung from smoke, dry air and shouting.

"I sent them back through the portal! Zoeya hit her head."

"Good call, then." I said, sliding down the crater carefully. A patch of now glassy soulsand provided a safe and slow way down. Finally, I reached the dragon.

Rythian circled around from the other side. I charged.

_Just a distraction. That's all we need._

I brought Enderbane down on the dragon's foot and sliced off a talon.

The Queen, most likely still disoriented, made a strange creaking-or was it a crack?-as it looked down at me. She seemed more confused than angry, like _why did you just cut off my toe?_

Then the Ender Dragon opened her mouth, baring countless razor-sharp teeth, and paused, like now that she finally had me caught, she couldn't decide how she wanted to kill me. One second, two, and three…

_Move!_

My instincts took over as the Queen snapped at me, and I rolled backwards out of reach. I slashed again, cutting a shallow wound into her side. She snapped at me again, and I dropped flat into a smaller dip, and she couldn't get me, if only for a moment.

From my low vantage point, I saw a flash of brown, black and purple as Rythian attacked the now exposed neck. His Enderbane hissed, and the Queen started to thrash.

But for all her struggles, it only made the blade pierce deeper. Finally, she fell limp, dissolving into nothing but dust and blood smears with a screech that rang in my ears. I knew I would never forget it-and not in a good, -_Yay we killed the evil dragon queen-_way.

Rythian picked up his sword, which I hadn't noticed he'd dropped. He wasn't in any better shape than I was.

He had a nasty slice on one arm-thankfully, not his sword arm- and a burn down his leg and on his hands. His cape was burnt, and his face was full of worry and tiredness.

I stood, suddenly realizing that my hands shook. In fact, I shook everywhere. I wasn't sure if it was fear, adrenaline or weariness, but I sheathed my sword. My hand burned badly enough as it was. Maybe I should get some gloves like Rythian had.

"Are you okay?" Rythian asked, and my mind took a moment to respond.

"I'll live, at least. You?" I replied, far too tired to try and make light of the situation.

"I've gone through worse. Physical wounds heal." He said, sheathing his sword. "At least all the Endermen fled, those that could. No sign of the egg."

_The egg? Oh, right._

"Which way is the portal?" I asked.

"That way, just over the ridge and you'll see it." Rythian said, pointing back past me, to a tall ridge. And we were still at the bottom of a crater, to boot.

"This is when magic rings are awesome." I said, touching my Void ring. Rythian cracked a grin.

"Let's go." He said. I couldn't have agreed more.

_Time skip_

Forty minutes, a late lunch, several buckets of water, many bandages and lots of worrying and explaining later, I finally got to lie down and rest.

Zoeya would be fine, Minty said, but she might sleep for a while and have a headache for a while. Rythian's various wounds and burns were treated, as were mine. Why, then, did I still feel uneasy?

It didn't take me long to remember.

With a shiver, I remembered the Queen of the End's final scream, a sound that had pierced me to the very bone.

I knew it would be repeated over and over in my nightmares tonight.


End file.
